


The Buzzfeed Boys

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smalls is a girl, buzzfeed unsolved au, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Albert and ElmerAs Shane and Ryan





	The Buzzfeed Boys

“Elmer! Get in here we gotta film!” Albert yelled for his boyfriend, who was in the kitchen eating a snack. “JoJo, cameras good?” the ginger turned to his tall friend. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Elmer huffed as he rounded the corner, a bag of chips in his hand. “We good on cameras, JoJo?” JoJo gave the two a thumbs up. Smalls popped up from behind a chair, scaring Elmer. 

“Careful, Smalls,” Albert laughed, taking the chips from Elmer. “He might die if you scare him bad enough.” 

“Aww, shut it, DaSilva,” Elmer grinned, sitting in his chair and grabbing a file from under the desk. Smalls gave Albert and Elmer a thumbs up, meaning that cameras were rolling. Elmer cleared his throat. “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the Lizzie Borden house as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real.” Albert stared directly into the camera Smalls had and shook his head. Elmer resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Elmer explained the history of the Lizzie Borden house as they left the house him and Albert shared. Elmer and Albert sat upfront, and JoJo and Smalls crammed in the back with their precious equipment. 

“Do you really think that you’ll be able to find a ghost?” Albert asked, not looking at Elmer because he was driving. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Elmer’s answer was phrased as a question. “I hope so, so you can see things the way I see it.” Albert had never believed in the paranormal. Ever. But then Elmer squeezed his way into Albert’s life. He still doesn’t believe in it, but he thinks it might be a possibility. 

“Alright, we’re here,” Albert sighed as he parked the car. Elmer eagerly climbed out of the car, a light in his eyes. Albert followed close behind, finding Elmer’s eagerness endearing. JoJo and Smalls were filming behind them. They took their tour of the house, Elmer explained some stuff, and they took audio recordings. Elmer thinks they caught a voice or two, but Albert thinks it all has a reasonable explanation. 

Soon it was time to get some rest. Elmer wasn’t sure he could, because of both the ghosts and Albert. JoJo and Smalls set up cameras and headed out to sleep in a hotel for the night. Albert laid down and nearly fell asleep, with his ball cap on and everything. Elmer smiled and shook his head. He took the hat off the taller, freckled boy. 

Elmer was almost asleep when he heard a crash come from downstairs. Before he could say anything to Albert, Albert sat up and looked at Elmer. 

“That wasn’t you, was it?” Albert asked, worry in his voice. Elmer swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head. The ginger beside him fumbled around for a flashlight. The beam of light was blinding. Elmer reached for his own flashlight, remembered that he left it downstairs. Albert shuffled out of the bed and grabbed one of the cameras. Elmer left the other in its stand. The shorter boy stood behind Albert, practically stepping on the backs of his shoes. Elmer had a tight grip on Albert’s shirt, unwilling to let go. 

“We’re gonna die,” Elmer mumbled, nodding his head. “This is how I die, for the internet.” Albert jogged down the steps, taking Elmer with him. 

“We’re not gonna die, Ellie,” Albert rolled his eyes fondly. He used the light from his flashlight to scan the room. Nothing was there. “El, your flashlights on the kitchen counter. You have to go get it.” Elmer grumbled and let go of Albert’s shirt. The shorter boy walked in front of Albert, leading the way to the pitch black kitchen. Elmer nearly screeched when the batteries in Albert’s flashlight died. 

“Dude,” Albert laughed, “the batteries died. That’s all.” Albert put his flashlight into his pocket. Elmer picked his up and examined it, looking for the button to turn it on. He smiled when he found the button. He turned it on. The light illuminated the ceiling, and a face directly in front of Elmer. Elmer screamed and backed into Albert. The ginger stumbled back, falling over and taking Elmer with him. 

Then the lights turned on. Elmer and Albert opened their eyes to see JoJo standing at their side. 

“Sorry,” JoJo smiled sheepishly. “Smalls forgot her phone, so I came back to get it.” Albert sat up, pushing Elmer off of him. 

“I think we’ve had enough for one night,” Albert yawned. “We’re gonna crash with you and Smalls at the hotel. We can get our stuff in the morning.” JoJo drove the three of them to a hotel Smalls had her own room with only one bed, and JoJo had one with two. The only reason he had two beds in his room was for reasons like this. 

“Alright, I’m not sharing,” JoJo threw the car keys onto the nightstand and tossed himself down on the hotel mattress. Albert and Elmer shrugged. They shared bed multiple times. Why was this time any different? It wasn’t. Albert took up the right side, and Elmer took up the space on Albert’s side. The two were always close when they had to share blanket. Albert was a blanket hog and Elmer would wake up cold more times than he’d like. 

“Night, El,” Albert yawned, closing his eyes. Elmer pulled the covers up to his chin. 

“Night, Al,” Elmer replied. It was a few minutes later when Elmer decided to break the silence in the room. “Al, do you think I’ll ever prove you wrong and see a ghost?” Albert didn’t respond, so Elmer continued. “Because, I’d love to prove you wrong. Like, I love ya but… you're wrong.” Elmer furrowed his brows when Albert didn’t even move. 

Elmer looked up at Albert. Elmer grinned at what he found. Albert was dead asleep, eyelashes fluttering. Sighing, Elmer closed his eyes. He’d prove Albert wrong. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but he’d prove him wrong.


End file.
